The present invention relates to a novel air filter for use with a system which emits electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Ventilating ports are often required on devices or systems which emit EMI. For example, in an electronics equipment cabinet, ventilating ports are required to provide heat transferring air circulation. While it is important to maintain the ventilation to achieve a desired equipment temperature condition, such ventilation ports often also provide a path for emitting EMI. Various regulations set limits on EMI which can be emitted from any particular system, subsystem or device. As such, there is a need for a ventilation port which limits EMI emissions.
Another problem that arises with ventilating ports is that such ports provide a path for the ingress of water, moisture, humidity, as well as particulate material and other undesirable environmental factors. As such, it is also be desirable to provide a filter which prevents the ingress of undesirable environmental conditions while simultaneously limiting EMI emissions.
The present invention presents a novel air filter which achieves this need and this desire. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.